


Scorecard

by danskwad



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, this is all ash’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/pseuds/danskwad
Summary: Alexa does Charlotte and takes on a challenge while Becky takes score.





	Scorecard

**Author's Note:**

> Short smut. This was all Ash aka bratflair’s fault for conceiving this concept. Enjoy.

Alexa had Charlotte right where she wanted her, pinned down, spread-eagle, and absolutely and oh so ready to please. Alexa drank in the sight. She had gazed down at her beautiful queen, eyes half-lidded, as she waited for the smaller girl to do whatever she wanted. Charlotte practically begged her the moment the other girl toppled her. Seeing Sasha and Bayley next to her, making pleasurable noises in the bed beside them, was more than enough to stir Alexa's libido. Mostly for the fact that anything Sasha did, Lexi could do better.

"Gimme more." Charlotte whined—almost whispering—and keeping more than enough pace with that wild tongue of hers. Alexa smiled into her cunt. Listening to the unique sounds Charlotte made whenever she bucked under her always made Alexa feel hot and heavy. It reverberated smoothly in her ears, like music playing softly in the background. But Alexa was listening intently, and Lexi liked to play it slow like a sweet violin, much to the chagrin of Charlotte.

"Please," Charlotte said, and it made Alexa feel good knowing she practically had the girl at her mercy.

"She said more, you dumbo," boomed a voice in the background, and Alexa practically jumped up into Charlotte's cunt in surprise. She turned around, blue eyes meeting brown ones that bored into her spine—maybe even trailing down ever so curiously at her bare bottom. Becky winked.

"Becky! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm just keeping score, love," she said. And indeed she was, as she showed Lexi a scorecard with her name on it. "I'm keeping score on you and Sasha."

"Excuse me?"

"I invited her, sweetie," Sasha muffled underneath the sheets. Or in this case, underneath Bayley.

Alexa blinked. "Why the hell did you invite Becky here?"

"She's giving me pointers."

"Yeah, dumbo."

"And to tell me that I'm winning."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Becky said, "you're completely slacking off. Poor Charlotte. She hasn't even come yet."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Charlotte is more than fine. Right?"

"Well, actually..." Charlotte said, scooting up to meet Lexi. She wore a sheepish expression on her face, one that told Alexa all that she needed to know, and it stung the smaller girl, her pride suddenly diminished.

Becky guffawed. "What'd I tell ya?"

"Shut up! I can get Charlotte off!" Alexa protested.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Faster than you can say her name."

Becky thought about it for a second, before smirking.

"Charlotte."

A momentary pause later, and Becky grinned at Alexa's fuming face.

"You were saying?"

"Fuck you," Alexa huffed. "I wasn't ready! I can get her off faster than either of you two can get off anyone else."

" _Oh?_ " Sasha and Becky said, laughing. Both were now amused at the challenge that sat adoringly at their feet. Or in this case, in their beds.

"Show me, then," Becky said.

"What?" Alexa said incredulously.

The redhead put down her cards, suddenly taking on a much more devious tone, and leaning in closer from her seat to meet Alexa, to challenge her. A fiery and intoxicating energy seeped through her brown eyes, those same dark eyes Alexa had seen on another night, on another occasion much too similar to their present situation. Her breath hitched against the sight.

"Show me then, Lexi,” Becky growled. “Surprise me for once."

Alexa glowered, before turning her gaze towards Charlotte. She softened upon meeting her ocean eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

Charlotte paused briefly, her expression only ever fluttering a little in surprise, before darkening deeply. She pressed her lips against Lexi's, communicating her desire through all her lust.

"Yes."

The challenge had been accepted, and Lexi smiled.

“Alright.”

The first thing she did was push down the taller girl's shoulders, letting slip a growl that she only occasionally let loose whenever she was very aroused, like now. And she was always aroused around Charlotte, but this time it had been different.

This time it was personal.

She kissed her first, slipping her tongue out to feed Charlotte’s need, before proceeding further down. She started with her lips, and then finally to her collarbone, when she knew she hit Charlotte’s sweet spot, hearing her moan against her lips, feeling her goosebumps across her arms along the way as her grasped them over her head. But the best was yet to come, and Alexa smiled vaguely at the thought.

She started to curl her tongue slowly around her abs, licking over the sweat that built up over her abdomen, up until she met the lips that she had licked once before down her cunt, before giving it a tentative lick. When she heard Charlotte moan in approval, Alexa took it as incentive to continue her quest to keep going.

And keep going, she did.

The loud sounds she heard from her lover only further enthused her, much like the sounds she had heard from Bayley for the background, as Sasha licked up all of her pleasure, and all of the sounds from her mouth, It inspired Alexa to keep going. Softly she went but harder she kept going, as Charlotte moaned harder, pleading more and more to keep going.

“Please,” she heard Charlotte say, and Alexa heard Becky say, “Take your time, love,” as though to insinuate she was slacking still, as though she were not trying hard enough.

And it infuriated her ever further.

But this was all about giving, Alexa thought. So _give_ , she would.

Quietly she went to work, to find the little things that made Charlotte squirm, like the little spot that she brushed against Charlotte’s side whenever she was feeling hot. Or the tug of hair Alexa pulled whenever Charlotte was feeling daring. _I like it rough,_  she heard Charlotte say once, and goddammit she wished she had taken that into account all those previous times whenever she had Charlotte at her whim. But now was perfect and now was different and _now_ —

She turned her head, looking over at Becky. She had pushed away her cards in favor of pleasing herself, as she gazed down at Lexi, at her work. Alexa smiled, pleased with the approval, before dipping her head back down. Softly, and she couldn’t help herself, Alexa had preyed upon her desire, as she heard Charlotte moan and plead, Eventually she had inserted a finger, and then another, and cupped her lover with the palm of her hand. Maybe a minute had past. Maybe even two. But she heard Charlotte quiver under and she heard her pleas and she went faster and faster and Charlotte could only keep up for so long with that tongue of hers and—

She breathed hard.

They both laid against another. Exhausted and practically spent from the other’s actions.

Alexa heard Becky sigh, and she turned again to find her smirking, hand still down her pants. She tossed her hair back, and just the image of that made Lexi want to take her right then and there.

“Not bad,” Becky said. “Looks like you beat Sasha too.”

At this, she heard Sasha scoff in the background. Bayley sounded more than content, however.

"But,” she continued, “I think you could do better.”

“Yeah?” Alexa huffed.

“Yeah.”

It gave her pause.

Then, Lexi stood up, fingers still wet with Charlotte’s juices, and licked them, before inserting them into Becky’s ever so eager mouth. She grinned.

“Then show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> First E-rated fic in a while AND I drunk-wrote this so please be gentle. Find me, I’m stonecoldbex on tumblr dot com.


End file.
